Mohamad
Mohamad is a main character during Season One, Season Two and Season Three of SyFy's Van Helsing. He is portrayed by Trezzo Mahoro. He is a happy guy, despite all of the evilness in the world. He was a vampire turned by Sam but became human again after feeding on Vanessa Van Helsing 's blood. Sam stabbed Mohammad, killing him, so that he would be chosen as the fourth and last elder. Character Description “Despite all the tragedies of the vampire rising, Mohamad has somehow kept his optimism and general good nature. Maybe it's because of his close friendship with Sam. Maybe it's because of his determination to find his sister. Maybe it's just who he is.” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Very little is known of Mohamad's life prior to The Rising. Some time after the world fell apart he and his sister Sheema were taken to a camp by the vampires. Once there, he was branded by the vampires, as he was their property. Mohamad and Sheema would later manage to escape, it was then that they got involved with a group of survivors. When Sheema and a couple other members got trapped in an old grocery store by Dmitri's guards, Mohamad attempted to save her but he failed as the feeders were already there. They nearly killed everyone while he almost bled out, the only reason he didn't was due to Sam finding him. Season One Mohamad was one of the survivors that arrived at the facility, he helped fight off the vampires long enough for everyone to get inside. He protects Doc and Vanessa when the rest of the group decides to kill them, Mohamad stands up against John, a man at least twice his age and size. Later that night, when the vampires attack, he and Sam fared pretty well against them. Continue Reading Here.... After informing the rest of the survivors of the recent events that took place on the rooftop, Mohmad and Sam are left in charge by Axel as he leaves to find parts to repair the basement generator. Axel hands him an assault rifle, telling Mohamad that no one comes in or out, no one touches Doc and that they must keep an eye on Flesh as he may be unstable after his reversion. As the feeders attack the hospital door, Mohamad gathers the group together in effort to fight off the vampires until the UV lights are repaired. Continue Reading Here.... When the survivors begin to break away from each other after the death of Cynthia, Mohamad suggests that they stick together as it's the only way for them to survive. He then accompanies Vanessa as she searches for her daughter Dylan, while at the same time he'll be searching for his sister Sheema. They stop at her former apartment, where they learn that Dylan made it out alive. As they head towards the police station, they find a group of survivors under attacked, Vanessa saves them, and Mohamad leads them back to the hospital. Continue Reading Here.... When the newcomers learn that there's a killer amongst the survivors, they are locked up in a cell until the killer is captured. Mohamad admits that he killed Cynthia because she was weak, and he killed Roger to get back at the newcomers because they had to leave Vanessa outside, however, Mohamad didn't actually do the killing, and Brendan is aware of this, but he lets Mohamad out despite of this, hoping to thin the heard. Before leaving, he grasps Sam, assuring him that he would be okay outside as it wouldn't be the first time he was out there. Continue Reading Here.... As Mohamad makes his way through the city, he returns to the bridge where they were attacked, discovers weapons, a machete and Vanessa's shotgun, taking both for himself. Later that day, Vanessa defends Mohamad as Brendan claims to have kicked him out for being a killer. Continue Reading Here.... Mohamad hides quietly in the grass as several vampires attack a group of humans, one of which is Catherine, he runs past them as they are distracted by chasing after her on the bridge. Mohamad makes it under the bridge, hiding there until it's safe to pass, he sits quietly under the bridge as blood flows under as the vampires he had just encountered were attacked by another group of vampires known as The Elite, the screams of the Catherine can be heard just below. As they leave, Mohamad runs over to assist her, but she soon dies. After making his way back towards the hospital, Mohamad fires a road flare into the sky, alerting the survivors about the Elite's arrival. Continue Reading Here.... Mohamad rides down a road on a damaged and dusty bike, he shoots a vampire with his shotgun as it attempts to attack him. As he proceeds down this road searching for the rest of the survivors, the chain pops off the bike, rendering it useless, so he throws it down, continuing on foot. He then hears the bells from a church ringing in the distance, because of this, he completely misses the sign that Sam had left for him, directing Mohamad towards the base. He continues to look for the church, following a dusty trail as he is spotted by the vampires, he takes out his machete, dispatching of the two of them fairly quickly, showing just how he has survived as long as he has. Continue Reading Here.... Mohamad meets a girl named Emma in the woods, she seems very innocent, Mohamad comes out from behind the tree, introducing himself, assuring her that he's not going to hurt her, but he's not going leave her to fend for herself either. The girl offers him some nuts and berries as he looks hungry, Mohamad insist that she's crazy as he could've killed her in seconds, she informs him that she's collecting for medicine, so she has to scavenge. She says that she knows of a place with mushrooms, asking if he would like to come. Emma has taken Mohamad to a location where he can scavenge for food, they see two vampires coming their way, Mohamad and Emma hide, she tells him it's okay, when Mohamad says it isn't, she kisses him, then crossing right past the vampires. Continue Reading Here.... He wakes in a room, with Emma holding a wet rag to his head, apparently, a fever came on when he ate that bad mushroom in the woods, he explains that he has to go as there's something important he must do, find his sister, Sheema. Emma tells him to sleep as she'll look after him. Sam finds him at Eden, he wonders how as the two of them hug it out, happy to see one another. At that moment, the man from earlier who had locked him the room enters, Sam grabs him, first putting him in a choke hold, then stabbing him with a knife, as Mohamad screams at him to stop, but he doesn't, he can't believe what Sam did. Continue Reading Here.... Since the incident at Eden, Mohamad his been concerned with Sam, he digs through Sam's belongings to find multiple severed fingers, he's distraught to learn that Sam is the killer, not John. As Sam approaches, Mohamad quickly places the fingers back, then claiming that he was looking for his machete as he slowly and cautiously passes Sam. He relays this information to Vanessa who confronts Sam. Vanessa returns from the woods after finding Susan's body, she tells Mohamad to wait in the house as she's going to take Sam for a walk, he wants to go with her, finding any excuse for why his presence would be necessary such as translating, Vanessa doesn't care since there won't be much talking. Sam tells Mohamad something but Mohamad says it doesn't matter, he's not staying at the house. They take Sam to a secluded part of the woods, Sam goes on and on, signing non stop at Mohamad, telling him something that he does not appreciate, Mohamad loses it, attacking Sam, punching him in his face over and over but Sam doesn't fight back, only holding Mohamad. Continue Reading Here.... After escaping Sam's grasp, Mohamad and Vanessa stay the night at a cabin, he says he hiked up their one summer as a Boy Scout, she says he doesn't strike her as following orders. They head to the vampire camp in effort to help his sister Sheema and her daughter Dylan. After arriving, Mohamad and Vanessa go their separate ways hoping to find their missing loved ones with a plan to meet up afterwards. The alarm sounds, Mohamad stands out in the open, Vanessa approaches, asking Mohamad what he's doing, Dmitri and his men appear from the darkness, surrounding her, Dmitri thanks him, Mohamad apologizes as he had no choice. Continue Reading Here.... Feeling guilty of his betrayal of Vanessa, he visits her in the holding chamber, apologizing and hoping that she'll understand his situation. He explains that it was for Sheema but now she's working for the vampires, she likes it there, being with them, working for them, he got there too late as she is practically one of them already. Vanessa says she's sorry for him as he sold his soul for nothing then. Before leaving, Mohamad hands her a sharp blade in case she ever gets a chance to escape, she'll at least have a fighting chance. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Mohamad is described as street smart and full of fire. He is also brave, despite being outmatched four-to-one against the other survivors, he stood his ground in protecting Doc and Vanessa, two people he didn't even know, one of which was a vampire. This is also a testament to his loyalty, had only knowing Axel for a brief moment, he was willing to fight for him until his return, even going up against John, a grown man twice his size. Abilities Mohamad has exceptional survival skills, making it out in the world against the vampires, twice. He's proven himself to be very resourceful, as well as crafty and fast on his feet. * Vampire Virus Immunity: Mohamad, along with the others bitten by Vanessa, is immune to the vampire bite and his blood is unappetizing and does not provide nourishment to vampires. He can also sense Vanessa's presence. Arsenal *Knife on a stick *Military-grade assault rifle *Machete *Vanessa's 12 gauge shotgun Appearances Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Mohamad_and_Sam.png Help_Me_1x01_Mohamad_guarding_Doc.png Help_Me_1x01_Mohamad_vs_John.png Help_Me_1x01_Sam_and_Mohamad.png Help_Me_1x01_The_Survivors_fight_%28Cynthia%2C_Nicole%2C_John%2C_Karen%2C_Sam_and_Mohamad%29.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Mohamad_blocking_the_cage.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_The_Survivors_hose_down_Flesh%2C_%28John%2C_Sam%2C_Mohamad%29.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_The_Survivors_by_the_cage_%28John%2C_Flesh%2C_Doc%2C_Mohamad_and_Sam%29.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Axel_leaves_Sam_and_Mohamad_in_charge.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Vanessa_and_Mohamad_eat_old_peaches.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Mohamad_leaves_the_Hodpital_with_Vanessa.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Brendan_and_Catherine_kick_Mohamad_out.jpg For_Me_1x07_Mohamad_examining_Catherine.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Mohamad_in_a_tent_looking_at_a_photo.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Mohamad_shoots_vampire.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Mohamad_decapitates_vampires.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Mohamad_meets_Emma.jpeg Stay_Away_1x10_Susan%2C_Micah%2C_Sam%2C_Mohamad_and_Doc.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Sam_finds_Mohamad%27s_Nirvana_shirt.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Vanessa_and_Mohamad_take_Sam_out_to_the_woods.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Susan%2C_Vanessa%2C_Mohamad_and_Sam_at_Susan%27s_mother%27s_grave.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Mohamad_finds_Sam%27s_collection_of_fingers.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Mohamad_and_Vanessa_prepare_to_kill_Sam.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Mohamad_and_Vanessa_at_Susan%27s_grave.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_finds_Mohamad_under_spotlight.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_and_Mohamad_resting.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_and_Mohamad_in_an_old_Washington_state_park_cabin.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Sam_hunting_Vanessa_and_Mohamad.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Mohamad_and_Vanessa_stop_Red_Brigade.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Mohamad_and_Vanessa_split_up.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_and_his_minions_surround_Mohamad_and_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Mohamad_knocked_out.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Sheema_and_Mohamad_arguing.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Mohamad_apologizing_to_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Shemma_and_Mohamad_in_bedroom.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Powered individuals Category:Former Vampires Category:Deceased